R.P.M.
Power Rangers: RPM'http://tarr.uspto.gov/servlet/tarr?regser=serial&entry=77521866 is the title for the 2009 season of ''Power Rangers. It is based on Engine Sentai Go-Onger. Synopsis In the year 2085, the mysterious and sinister Venjix Computer Network is attempting to conquer and lay ruin to the entire planet. Mankind has retreated into environmentally-shielded domed cities to protect against the pollution and machines unleashed by Venjix. In the shining city of Corinth, an elite force of Rangers must learn to drive and operate an arsenal of radically advanced biotech vehicles in order to battle the attacking machine army bent on world domination. Production History '''Power Rangers R.P.M will be the first P.R season since 2005 to have a fresh lead producer, as Bruce Kalish departed in 2008. In September 2008, plot details of R.P.M. were leaked out, as were four sample tracks of theme songs for the opening title sequence. Action figures were also found in e-bay. Recently, reports from fandom sources revealed that the original executive producer for RPM, Eddie Guzelian, was fired mid-season by his superiors, breifly throwing the season into dissarray. A new executive producer has since replaced him. Rumoured casualties of Guzelian's reign were Jackie Marchand, who was either fired or left on her own power. RPM has since undergone a radical period of rewriting and reinvention under the rumoured guidance of Judd Lynn, returning to the series after a seven year absence (though he is rumoured to have provided one of the scab scripts for the writer's strike-aflicted Power Rangers Jungle Fury) In Febuary 2009, a rough four-minute promo trailer for RPM was leaked on to youtube.com but was quickly removed by a unknown source. The next day it was put back on and as of February 9, 2009 3:48pm the video is still on youtubes site and has a total of 4,861 views and counting..http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Chi76M4UsOU Characters Ranger Operators Allies * Dr. K - mentor (Olivia Tennet) * Colonel Mason Truman (James Gaylyn)http://www.kractors.co.nz/details.php?act_id=15 James Gaylyn as Col. Truman Supporting Cast * Benny (Murray Keane) http://kractors.co.nz/detailsx.php?act_id=28 * Mr. McAllistair (Jason Hoyte) * Hicks * Marcus Truman * Gem and Gemma Villains * The Venjix Computer Network ** Venjix ** General Crunch (Charlie McDermott) http://johnsonlaird.com/assets/documents/1325/1325_actor_biography.pdf ** General Shifter (Mark Mitchison) ** Tenaya 7 (Adelaide Kane) ** Grinders ** Venjix Drones ** Attack Bots Arsenal The rangers have Engine Cells that insert into weapons, morphers and zords. * Engine Cell Chips * Morphers ** Cell Shift Morpher ** Rev Morpher ** SkyShift Blazer * Ranger Prototype Series Covert Infantry Bio-suits * Nitro Blaster/Nitro Sword (blaster/sword modes) * Rocket Dagger * RPM Enforcer ** Road Blaster *** Street Saber *** Turbo Cannon *** Zip Charger ** Turbo Plasma Launcher *** Turbo Axe *** Rocket Blaster Zord Attack Vehicles and Megazords * RPM Ultrazord- Engine Zords 1-12 Combined http://rangerboard.com/showpost.php?p=3056378&postcount=1515 Ultrazord referenced in stickerbook ** SkyRev Megazord- Engine Zords 1-9 Combined http://rangerboard.com/showpost.php?p=3056378&postcount=1515 SkyRev referenced in stickerbook *** Zenith Megazord- Engine Zords 1-6 Combined **** High Octane Megazord- Engine Zords 1-3 Combined ***** Eagle Racer (also referred to simply as Eagle Zord) ***** Lion Hauler ***** Bear Crawler **** ValveMax Megazord- Engine Zords 4-6 Combined http://rangerboard.com/showpost.php?p=3056378&postcount=1515 Valvemax referenced in stickerbook ***** Tail Spinnerhttp://rangerboard.com/showpost.php?p=3106770&postcount=2772 Bandai Customer Service names Shark Zord ***** Wolf Cruiserhttp://rangerboard.com/showpost.php?p=3106770&postcount=2772 Bandai Customer Service names Wolf Zord ***** Croc Carrierhttp://rangerboard.com/showpost.php?p=3106770&postcount=2772 Bandai Customer Service names Gator Zord *** Mach Megazordhttp://www.bandai.com/powerrangers/ Mach Megazord toy reference- Engine Zords 7-9 Combined **** Falcon Copter **** Tiger Jet http://dchallofjustice.com/news/?p=2061/ Tiger Jet, Falcon Zord and Whale Zord Named **** Whale Carrier ** PaleoMax Megazord- Engine Zords 10-12 Combined http://rangerboard.com/showpost.php?p=3056378&postcount=1515 Paleomax referenced in stickerbook *** Mammoth Steamer *** T-Rex Liner *** Tricera Liner Episodes Trivia *Torque Megazord is a special megazord created for the toyline. Its elements combine with the other zords. *Prior to the release of information on the villians, there were many rumors that the Machine Empire was going to be returning as a villain. *This is the third season to have an African-American as the Red Ranger. TJ, the Red Turbo Ranger, was the first. And Jack, the SPD Red Ranger, was the second. * This is the fourth season to have both a Green & Black Ranger. Mighty Morphin Power Rangers was the first. Power Rangers Lost Galaxy was the second. And Power Rangers Jungle Fury was the third (though they were in the form of "Spirit Rangers"). The Retro Rangers, from Power Rangers Operation Overdrive, don't count. * This is the second series to use the word 'Venjix', the first one being Power Rangers Wild Force, who had a General Venjix as part of a splinter of the Machine Empire. * This is the first season to have zords that are a hybrid between animal & vehicle. *The Shark zord is actually an Orca, as Orca's have flat tails while sharks have tails that are on it's sides. Likewise the Wolf zord is actually a German Shepard, which is a wolf-like dog. The Falcon zord is also actually a chicken/rooster. * This is the sixth series not to feature a Pink Ranger, the first Alien Rangers, the second was Wild Force (though Alyssa's white suit has pink accents), the third was Ninja Storm, the fourth was Dino Thunder, and the fifth was Jungle Fury. *This is the first Power Rangers series to have the ending credits during the episode *This is the first Power Rangers team to include both Silver and Gold rangers, and fourth to have more than six rangers on a team. First season was Power Rangers: SPD, second to be Power Rangers: Mystic Force (if you count Solaris Knight and Wolf Warrior as rangers), and third to be Power Rangers: Jungle Fury (Though these rangers were technically animal spirits in humanoid form. Not counting them, Jungle Fury actually only had 5 rangers). * This the second series that a ranger is robotic-organic. The first one is Operation Overdrive where Mack is an android (though he later became human). In Dillon's case, he is a cyborg, which means he is about half-human. * This is the first Power Rangers series to have a Scottish member of the team. * This is the second Power Rangers series to have the setting in an artificial living environment, the first is Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy. * This is the first season to appear only on ABC rather than Jetix. * The First Power Rangers series to use the word "Aye" (Aye is another word for Yes) * Olivia Tennet who plays Doctor K is 18 years old, so she is the youngest mentor throughout the PR season. * is the third series to have featured deaths of characters sacrificing themselves on-screen, the first series Power Rangers: In Space had Zordon sacrificing himself to destroy the United Alliance of Evil; the second series Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy had the first ever ranger to sacrifice their self, Kendrix (though she was later revived); and in this series Scott's brother, Marcus, and Summer's butler, Andrews both sacrificed themselves to save each of their respective loved one. *First time a member of the team is sent to jail while serving as a ranger. *This is the third season to have a Gold Ranger. Jason, the Gold Zeo Ranger, was the first. Daggeron, the Solaris Knight was the sencond. *This is the sixth season to have a Silver Ranger. Zhane, the Silver Space Ranger, was the first. Ryan, the Titanium Ranger, was the second. Merrick, the Lunar Wolf Ranger, was the third. Nova, the SPD Nova Ranger, was the fourth. And Tyzonn, the Mercury Ranger, was the fifth. This is also the second season to have a Silver Ranger actually referred to as a "Silver Ranger", and the first to have a female Silver Ranger. *So far the only season to ever mention their sentai conunterpart, Go-Onger respectively, or use and state it as part of their arsenal. *Second time since Wild Force to have the main villain seen in different bodies, rather than other main villains transforming into monstrous forms. *A "Jungle Karma Pizza" joint, the same restaurant where the Jungle Fury rangers worked in, was seen inside Corinth (though it was obviously not the same location). This was seen in "Ranger Green". Rumors * There are 3 different rangers made specifically for the toyline- Mammoth, T-Rex and Tricera rangers. It is unknown if they will be in the show like the Spirit Rangers in Power Rangers Jungle Fury. References